pirates of the caribbean: the amulet
by blackrosenari
Summary: jack gets caught by the police of some town that no one's ever heard of and is being unfairly beaten and whatever and is rescued by a mysterious girl.
1. Default Chapter

It cut her to see how they tortured the pirate, but how he ended up being tortured in the port's prison was beyond Kalani. It was dreadful to see him in this pitiful state, huddled on his side on the stone floor. Kalani was incensed at how no one could have known. She would fix them, the damn idiots. God have mercy on their souls because Kalani wouldn't. Hovering in the shadows behind a column, unseen, Kalani took careful aim with her crossbow, almost silently she let her arrow fly and jumped back into hiding. Kalani heard the startled yelps of the now dead man's comerads. Kalani didn't move lest the noise draw attention. The men, already superstitious, had, unable to target from where the projectile had flown, began to edge away. The smarter - or rather, less stupid - one cut the pirate's bonds to avoid being caught and ran after his mate who had already fled. Kalani, once she was sure that there was no one around, ran to the pirate, who was lying blindfolded, gagged, and bloodied on the stone floor. His head, which had lifted a tiny bit off the floor, fell back down at the sound of more footsteps.  
"Hey," Kalani whispered walking over, her voice was deep for a female but too high to be a male's and it had a musical quality to it. "Hey, you," she kicked his side, but not violently, "you alive there?"  
"Mmghf," the pirate responded still gagged.  
Kalani removed his blindfold and was for a moment lost in his brown eyes. Returning to her senses, she focused on the knot holding the gag in place. Naturally adept at tying and untying knots, she made short work of it.  
The first thing the pirate saw, was some one with chin-length light, light brown hair with sunbleached blonde highlights. The person's face was tanned with cold dark stormy blue eyes looking back at him. The stranger had high cheek-bones giving her a proud, almost catlike face.  
"Thank you miss. err.."  
"Heh don' worry 'bout it," she said emotionlessly, as was the  
norm for Kalani.  
The pirate coughed and when he spoke again, it was much more  
hoarse that it was before, "Those gags really dry out yer mouth."  
"Sure do, I have water with my horse. Come."  
The pirate who still sat on the floor, said, "well, lass, I  
would come wiv ya but I dunno if I'd be able ta stand, let alone walk."  
"Oh you poor thing," Kalani said sarcastically, then she was serious, "here yer wrists are bleedin' lemmie wrap 'em." She took off the cloth tied around her waist for such circumstances and tore it in two length-wise.  
He held out his wrists and she began to wrap them, none too  
carefully. "Ow!" he complained.  
"Sorry. I'm not used ta bein' gentle."  
"I thought all ladies were gentle."  
"well, yer mistaken, plus, I'm not yer average 'lady'. Hell, yer prolly wrong ta be callin' me one at all. I am no 'lady'."  
"Is that so? Wha's yer name?  
"Bova. Don' worry 'bout my firs' name."  
"Bova. So tha's yer las' name then."  
"Aye. Get yer carcass up, now. I'll help ya walk, best be leavin' before we get caught."  
The pirate nodded.  
"Hey," Kalani asked as an after thought, "wha's yer name?"  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said proudly.  
"Sparrow. where have I heard-"  
"but you have heard o' me, though," Jack Sparrow commented smugly.  
"Oh, yes yer that drunk fool I heard 'bout." Kalani hated to be interrupted, also she couldn't pinpoint where she heard the name before and it was bothering her.  
Jack's mouth fell open but as his arm was around Kalani's shoulders for support, she didn't notice. "Wh-what?!" he was lost for words.  
"I was being sarcastic, cap'n, sir," she said.  
Jack decided to worry about that later. "now.err.that we're on the subject.ya don't by any chance have any rum wiv that horse o' yers,do ya?"  
Kalani snickered and grinned asymetrically. "no," she responded, her face quickly back to unreadable, as usual. 


	2. note!

Hi it's me your author. I was wondering if you wanted me to continue. Tell me in a review or e-mail if you do or don't okies? thanks for the reviews so far though sorry if you thought this was an update. Just tell me if you want me to keep working on this fic. 


End file.
